


misha's song

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: i love you forever,and ever,and ever,i do





	misha's song

**Author's Note:**

> this actually has nothing to do with singing

The soft rattling of Heavy’s lungs vibrated against Medic’s cheek, which rested against the other man’s chest. The doctor smiled.

“Misha,” he murmured.

Heavy lazily opened one eye, looking down at his lover, who in turn looked up to meet his gaze. He played with the other’s black curls. “Hm?”

“Do you believe in life after death?”

His other eye opened, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Like Heaven or Hell,” Medic elaborated, an oddly catlike expression taking over his features. “Where do you think we go when we die, if anywhere?”

Heavy smiled; he loved Medic’s odd late-night ramblings and rhetoricals. He pondered the question at hand for a moment.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly, “but wherever I end up, I hope you are there too.”

Medic blinked. “..You mean it?”

Heavy’s booming laugh shook Medic off and reverberated through the room. “Of course, doktor!”

Medic grinned, settling back on his chest. “Do you think it’s forever—whatever comes after death?”

“Hmm. I hope so. May be a bit scary, but I would love to spend forever with doktor!”

Medic’s heart thudded hard, threatening to burst through his chest.

“I hope so too, meine Liebe.”


End file.
